In constructing buildings it is a common practice to utilize columns and beams and box-in the columns or beams with wallboard for aesthetic reasons and/or for fire protection of the structural members. In some cases to meet fireproofing standards (UL 263 for example) there is a requirement to utilize continuous vertical angle strips about the corners of such enclosures. Typically these angle strips include two flanges with each flange being approximately one and one-half inch wide. Typically these angle strips are constructed of light gauge (for example, 25 gauge) metal. Thus, it is appreciated that if an I-beam, for example, is being closed that there would be provided a metal strip adjacent each corner of the enclosure. It is difficult and time consuming to properly secure these angle strips to the column or beam. Holding the angle strips in place prior to hanging the gypsum board is difficult to manage. In some cases the angle strips are secured to clips by screws. This calls for more work by installers and also results in screw heads over which the gypsum board must be placed. This is not desired when hanging wallboard.
Therefore, there is a need for an attaching mechanism that enables angle strips and wallboard to be efficiently secured around columns and beams.